Ze Mole AKA Christophe
by Crystal013
Summary: The team gets caught by The Light and get an unexpected cell mate and maybe friend. Might continue this story depends on how many reviews I get. (A/N; I have a weird sense of humor;)


Disclaimer; I don't own own South Park or Young Justice.

Both belong to their respective owners, respectively. _**Fixed a few things!**_

* * *

It was just a regular mission. That was until they got captured and thrown into a cell, with no ways of escaping. The team was suppose to get information about The Light. It was all a trap, Robin reflected.

Struggling in the guards grasp, until he was thrown into the cell along with his teammates and friends. Robin got onto his knees, rubbing his head, hitting it on a wall earlier. Everyone instantly trying to find a way out. To no avail, until a voice stopped them. "Zhere eez non way out, now sit down before you 'urt yourselves,"It came from the corner of the shady cell, of a boy who looked about 10, smoking a cigarette. The boy wore baggy camouflage pants, tucked into dark brown combat boots that came below his knees, a black t-shirt, black leather fingerless gloves, and a dog tag necklace around his neck. The boy had fair skin, short brown messy hair, green eyes, and what stood out the most was the bags under the boys eyes.

His eyes spoke of years of experience, things that no one should never see in their lifetime. What concerned Robin the most was that the boy was _smoking. _"And just who are you!?"Artemis demanded, arms crossed, not making a move to sit. "We don't take orders from kids"KF said a second after Artemis, not missing a beat. The kid's eyes narrowed dangerously, that was not the response he wanted to hear.

"Eef you want answers to your questions, I _suggest_ you all sit _now,_"The Kid said dangerously. Everyone slowly sat down, the tension left the kid's face and body. A long silence followed, until it was broken by Aqualad. "Who are you?"Aqualad asked.

"I go by manee names, but manee people call me Ze Mole,"The kid, now known as 'Mole' said calmly, Robin recognizing the accent as French. "What would The Light want with a kid like you?"KF asked curious, speaking everyone's mind. "I specialize een covert missions, I am a mercenary, Ze Light offered me a deal, eet was a hard bargain, but I said non,"Mole said, crushing his cigarette on the floor with the heel of his boot.

"And what are you ten?"Super Boy said bluntly, Mole narrowed his eyes again, everyone tensed. Then the boy did something unexpected, he laughed, now looking amused. "Haha, I like you, veree blunt!"Mole stated smirking, "but non I am onlee nine," Mole said, well Robin was just a year off then. Everyone was concerned and a bit confused on this kid's sanity. "Why did you say no?"Artemis said looking calm. Mole's face relaxed, "I may be a mercenary, but I 'ave my morals, I don't go just around killeeng people, non matter 'ow 'igh the price, unless of course eet eez god, the biggest Beetch you'll ever meet is God,"Mole stated it like a fact.

"How long have been here?"Miss Martian asked, worried. "About 10 days"Mole said, almost boredly. "We're stuck here aren't we?"KF groaned, head in his hands. "Patience"Mole said, when suddenly the metal door slid open open, showing some guards. Mole stood up, arms at his side's. "Mole, have you made your decision?"A guard asked gruffly. "Oui, I 'ave, but you may want to look behind you"Mole said, smirking smugly. The two guards didn't have time to turn around, because they fell to the ground unconscious.

Showing a boy Mole's age, with crimson red curly hair that resembled an afro, and bright green eyes. The boy wore a white tank top, dark green cargo pants with a gold chain, wearing black combat boots under them, also wearing a golden chain necklace, and gold rings on both middle finger and index fingers. The boy greeted by flipping us off, his arms crossed. "About time you got 'ere, Kyle,"Mole said annoyed. "Not ma' fault ya' ran off!"Kyle said fumed having a Jersey accent, before grabbing The Mole by the wrist. "Til we meet again!"Mole said as he was dragged down the hall, disappearing after Kyle threw down a smoke pellet.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
